Hot Summer Mornings
by kogalover22
Summary: Lucy could feel the warm morning sun against her back, at least that's what she thought it was until that heat began to increase 'Natsu' Lucy grumbled to herself feeling him shift around in her small bed, as she began to wake more she noticed something cool against her cheek, she cracked her left eye open to see Grays dark Blue Boxers. (ONE-SHOT) GrayXLucy


**_I do not own Fairy Tail.. I wish I did but I'm not that good yet_**

 _ **A/N:: Okay so this is my first GrayXLucy story... I mainly focus on KagomeXSeshomaru parring from InuYasha.. I have recently started watching the anime Fairy Tail and I'm addicted so I took a break from InuYasha and figured what the hell I'll give it a shot... now I know what to expect from the InuYasha fans so I feel like I'm treading into dangerous waters with this, so please go easy on me!** _

* * *

_I never really thought about the future, I always just lived in the moment. After I left my childhood home and began a new in Fairy Tail I lived day to day never thinking beyond… until you…_

Lucy could feel the warm morning sun against her back, at least that's what she thought it was until that heat began to increase _'Natsu'_ Lucy grumbled to herself feeling him shift around in her small bed, as she began to wake more she noticed something cool against her cheek, she felt her head steadily rising and falling, Lucy cracked her left eye open to see Grays dark Blue Boxers, a deep tomato red blush crossed her face when she noticed a rather large tower poking out from Grays boxers.

Gray and Natsu often crawled into her bed after missions, one on each side of her. Lucy couldn't take her eye off of Grays boxers, she had slept with Gray many times and never had he woken with morning wood, at least not that she could remember and looking at what he was sporting she knew that she would have remembered _that!_

Lucy must have become hot from Natsu's overwhelming body heat which was a wonderful thing in the winter but not in the middle of August, so Lucy deducted that she must have cuddled to help her cool off from the heater behind her, Lucys head was on Grays stomach, between his bellybutton and the split of his rib cage, Lucys blush deepened when she now noticed that her forearm was nearly touching the towering manhood in Grays pants, her stomach flipped and her heart raced as a thought popped in her head.

 _'Is he at full 'attention''_ Lucys blush was as now turning purple, she had seen the ice mage naked numerous times and she always stole a few glances, I mean if he was brave enough to show it she was brave enough to look, but this was different the twinge in her lower stomach was pushing her to reach out and touch Gray. She had had feeling for the ice mage since they first met, his raven hair and blue eyes haunted her dreams many nights. He had saved her a dozen times over, it seemed that whenever she was in trouble he was always the one to save her.

Lucy decided. She pretended to yawn and stretch her arms out, something that she would usually do, Lucy heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she began the stretch "Hmmm" Lucy's left arm grazed his member, she heard a soft whine escape Grays lips _'I don't think he is fully hard'_ Lucy wanted to smile as his member twitched slightly, she but didn't want Gray waking up or worse Natsu waking up to see her touching Gray.

"Lucy?" Gray whispered his voice higher than usual, was it distress? Did he like the idea of her touching him? Or was he horrified, Lucy wasn't sure, but a part of her wanted to know, she murmured something he didn't understand, his breath caught in his throat as Lucy snuggled her head closer to his erect manhood, he watched as her hand dropped, her wrist curled around his base.

Gray looked down to see Lucy's crazy bed head spread across his chest and stomach like a gold waterfall, he could feel her warm breath graze the elastic band around his hips, she was so close. He felt his member become harder. Lucy peeked through her lashes to see Grays member grown another two inches, she could see the tip of his boxers become moist, Lucy wanted to squeal, was he fully awake? And was he turned on by how close she was now? She could feel the moisture between her legs grow.

 _'Should I go for it?'_ Lucy thought _'Gemini is always telling me Gray has feeling for me, sexual feelings… So maybe he has the same feelings as me?_ ' Lucy figured what the hell, if worse comes to worse she can fake it and say she was sleeping. Lucy took a deep breath and rubbed her nose into Grays body, she felt his body temperature drop about 5 degrees .

"Oh god" Gray squeaked as his back went ridged.

"Hmmm Gray" Lucy hummed in the sexiest morning voice she could muster. Lucy raised up to see his face, he was wide awake with tomato red cheeks "How long have you been up" Lucy rubbed her eye

"Uh… N-Not long" Grays voice cracked

"Oh" Lucy faked a yawn "Its still early" Lucy crawled back up to Gray placing her head on his shoulder "Do you want to get up or stay in bed a little longer with _me_?"

"I-I'm kinda hungry" Gray looked around the room for his clothes "Maybe I'll go to the guild and look for a mission or… or something"

"Well I'm kinda awake now, I'll join you" Lucy smirked devilishly but not where Gray could see "But I get to use the bathroom first. Lucy pushed off Gray, she would usually just wait for Gray or Natsu to get up first or crawl over their legs but today she was feeling brave and a little naughty for some odd reason. So instead Lucy threw her leg over Grays hips and straddled him for a brief moment, making sure to angle her breast down so Gray could get an eyeful. Lucy smiled as her butt cheeks grazed the tip of his member before she hopped off her bed and walked toward her bathroom with more sway in her hips than usual.

Gray didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs ached he inhaled and his heart threatened to bust out of his chest. Of course we was extremely attracted to the blonde Celestial Sprit Mage, he was always attracted to her body but during the S-rank test how she figured out the riddle and found the Grave of Mavis, something that none of the other mages figured out, he knew she was something special body and mind. He could hear Lucy humming in the bathroom, probably brushing her hair.

Gray pulled himself from the thoughts of Lucy and began putting his clothes back on, he thought of Natsu and Laxus in cheerleading uniforms to help his still erect member go down before Lucy saw it, he was sure that she didn't notice while she was laying there, she didn't seem to be embarrassed or upset her hand bushed against him or the fact her butt did. Maybe she did notice but wasn't effected by the fact, did that mean she wasn't interested in him. Grays heart sputtered at that thought, he was sure Lucy had some sort of feeling for him, she would always blush when he took his clothes of, and she would run to him not Natsu when she was hurt or scared…

Gray was pulled from his thoughts when Lucy exited the bathroom, she was wearing a forest green ruffled skirt, her white button up blouse with the top two buttons undone showing her beautiful cleavage, her brown knee high boots, her hair was down in waves down her back, she usually kept her hair down unless they were fighting then she would pull it up into a high ponytail. Her smile sparkled in the dimly lit room.

"Ready?" Lucy tilted her head

"Y-Yeah" Gray blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head, he looked down 'Thank god' Gray took a deep breath his morning wood was no longer showing.

"Wanna eat at the guild or at the café" Lucy asked as she grabbed her keys and followed Gray out the door, neither of them bothering to wake Natsu.

"I'm running low on Jewels, which is why I figured we should go on a job, I'm sure your rent is due soon"

"OH NO" Lucy completely forgot about her rent.

"I'm pretty sure you are paid up until next Thursday" Gray touched his chin

"I'm glad you reminded me" Lucy hung her head

"That's what I'm here for" Gray laughed

Lucy looked at the ground as she walked "How about we do a job, just me and you" Lucy could feel the blush run across her face.

"I don't think Natsu would like that" Gray sighed "Last time we left he nearly tore the guild down"

"Sometimes I wish it could just be us" Lucy immediately wished she could take it back.

"Y-You do?" Gray bit his lip, Lucy wanted it to just be the two of them

"Well… Yeah" Lucy scratched her head "Natsu always breaks something and we usually have to used half of the reward to pay back for damages he causes"

"Oh" Grays was hoping for more than that.

"But I guess you're right, Natsu wouldn't let us" Lucy sighed as they entered the guild hall, it was still early and not many people had arrived, most were the ones who passed out from the night before. Gray and Lucy waved to Mirajane as she handed them trays of food, it was the usual breakfast, brown sugar oatmeal, two pieces of toast, orange juice and yogurt. Lucy grabbed four packets of grape jelly and two strawberry, Lucy sat down across from Gray and tossed the four grape jelly on to his tray, he looked up his brow arched almost as if he didn't understand why she gave him jelly.

"You Always forget it, and I know you like to double it up on your bread which is unhealthy" Lucy smirked.

"Um thanks" Gray smiled back he always forgot his jelly and complained afterword, usually to himself.

"Only for you" Lucy winked and Gray blushed but looked away before Lucy could see.

"Good Morning beautiful" a Gold light appeared next to Lucy, Gray knew it was Loke. His black suite, tinted glasses and that cocky smirk. Loke's arm was wrapped around Lucys shoulders as he purred in her ear, Gray could feel jealousy rise and his body temperature drop.

"Morning" Lucy didn't look up from her plate as she slowly spread her strawberry jelly over her toast.

"You look a bit _stiff_ " Loke shot a look over to Gray "Did you sleep well my love" Loke smirked as Gray frowned deeper

"I slept fine Loke, Why are you here?" Lucy took a bite of her toast

"Ah I brought you some flowers to start your day off right" Loke presented a dozen roses.

"Aww thank you" Lucy took the flowers, smelled the sweet aroma before placing them next to her and continued eating.

"Well I must run, I will you soon" Loke purred once more before vanishing.

"He can be annoying" Gray mumbled

"He means well" Lucy blinked under lashes as a smiled spread across her face

"I-I guess" Gray watched as Lucy snaked her tongue out and licked up and down the steel butter knife, getting all the jelly of the tip, Gray felt his pants tighten, did she realize what she was doing?

"GRAY, LUCY!" a growl entered the dining hall

"Morning Natsu" Lucy broke eye contact first

"You didn't wake me?" Natsu huffed.

"You looked peaceful" Lucy waved her hand and turned her attention back to her plate

"What are you looking at droopy eyes?" Natsu growled

"Not sure yet, but ill let you know when I figure out" Gray chuckled and took a drink of his OJ

"I outta-" Natsu was cut off

"Natsu are you causing trouble?" the red headed sword mage walked over

"N-No of course not" Natsu sat down with childlike innocence in his eyes

"Morning Ezra" Lucy smiled as she moved over to let Ezra sit down

"I have a job request for Team Natsu; it's a long journey, three days by train then two more on foot"

"T-Trains" Natsu was already turning green

"Yes, but the city has been blocked off so we have to walk most of the way, we need to leave within the next few hours, I suggest you finish your breakfast, then pack. Let's meet back here in two hours" Erza stood and began walking toward the Women's dorm.

"Must be serious" Gray twirled his spoon in his hand

"Must be bad if she needs all of us" Lucy sighed playing with her oatmeal "I'm going head back and start packing, I'll see you guys later"

"Kay" Natsu whined into the wood of the table.

"I'll go with you, I'm not hungry anymore" Gray and Lucy picked up their trays and carried them to the cleaning area before walking out into the summer sun. "You okay Lucy, you don't seem like you want to go?"

"I'm just tired is all" Lucy shrugged "It's gonna be a long week"

"Yeah two days on foot means we will be camping at some point"

"Ugh, Can you sleep next to me?"

"Um" Gray tugged at his shirt but Lucy caught it hand

"It's going to be hot at night" Lucy smiled as dirty thoughts popped in her mind "I could use a cool body next to me"

"Am I just a personal AC" Gray felt his stomach drop, so was this the reason she was so close this morning.

"It is nice but no, I like sleeping next to you" Lucy blushed but Gray saw it.

"LOVE RIVAL"

"Ugh, it's too hot for this" Gray cringed

"Gray-sama" Juvia cried "Juvia missed you very much" the water mage appeared in front of Lucy and Gray

"Hey" Gray waved

"Juvia had finished her job with her new team, will you ask Juvia out now?"

"Juvia, look you are a nice girl but I'm just not interested"

"Is it because of love rival?"

"No, No, No" Gray waved his hand quickly, hurting Lucy's feelings "Look you are a great fighter and a nice friend but I am not interested"

"Juvia will win Gray-samas heart, but for now Juvia has to meet with her team" Juvia waved and blew a kiss

"Gray-sama" Lucy giggled as they kept walking "Why do you give that girl a chance?" Lucy didn't want to hear the answer

"I can't be with someone who thinks I hung the moon and stars, its creepy" Gray shuddered "I have been refusing her for so long, its getting crazy"

"Don't worry Lucy will take care of you" Lucy grabbed his arm "Lucy will protect Gray-sama from the evil love monster"

"Ugh, stop talking in third person" Gray shrugged out of Lucys arms

"Gray-sama doesn't... _love_ Lucy" Lucy threw her hands up dramatically, it was quite for a moment and Lucy felt awkward "That was mean, I'm sorry" Lucy looked down

"Nah it was all in good fun" Gray threw his arm over Lucys shoulders, without thinking Lucy wrapped her right arm around his waist and pulled him closer laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

~~~~~ A JOB WELL DONE~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Ugh, that was rough" Happy huffed as he flopped on the ground next to the fire

"Yeah but we kicked his ass" Natsu punched the air "I'm still fired up"

"Aye Sir" Happy bounced

"Natsu it's over, you did well now sit down and relax" Ezra shot Natsu an icy glare

"mmm" Lucy hummed as she finished rolling out her sleeping bag, she stretched out on top, her silk shorts and black tanktop did a horrible job keeping her cool _'Ugh, its hotter here then at home'_ Lucy fanned her hair around her pillow feeling the joints in her arms protest the movements.

"I'm exhausted" Gray huffed as he rolled his shoulders "That guy was tough but I'm glad we took care of him with minimal damage"

"It was nice being able to keep all of the reward" Lucy yawned and watched as Gray rolled out his Orange sleeping bag next to Lucy, she hid her smiled as he climbed in.

"Goodnight" Ezra kicked out the flame

"Hey, I could have eaten that!"

"And have you _'Fired up_ '" Gray laughed

"Shut up droopy-eyes" Natsu rolled over facing away from the group knowing he couldn't pick a fight with Ezra right next to him.

Lucy felt Plue curl up next to her hip "I'm sorry Plue, it is too hot for you to be out here" Lucy force closed his gate with a sigh, Lucy stared up at the night sky, the stars were extremely bright, the city lights were far away, now she could see everything in the night sky. Lucy felt someone staring at her; she looked to the left to see Gray on his side studying her face.

"Yes?" Lucy whispered already hearing Natsu's snore, Gray didn't respond so Lucy rolled over to meet Grays gaze "It's rude to stare" Lucy inched closer feeling the cool breeze coming of his body as well as the faint smell of his skin, he smelt of the forest and a hint of wintergreen.

"mm" Was all Gray said as he pulled the edge of Lucys sleeping bag closer to him.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat, she was so close to Gray. Of course she had been this close before but this was different, Gemini was used as a decoy for Lucy during the job they had just completed and blurted out to Gray that she like him and often stole glances of his naked form, and was not disappointed. Lucy wanted to die but luckily no one but Gray heard the Loud mouth Zodiac.

They lay unmoving for a long moment before Lucy figured what the hell and slowly threw her right leg over Grays left Hip and pulled him closer. Lucy could feel his warm breath draw across her face, his nose just an inch from hers. _'You're move '_ Lucy thought and as if Gray could read her mind, he snaked his arm around her back placing in large hand between her shoulder blades and closed the gap their lips touched it was soft and sweet, but Lucy felt a twinge in her lower stomach that made her hungry for more, she gently ran her hand up Grays arm and knotted her hand in his hair pulling him closer.

"Lucy "Gray whispered, he could feel Lucys core brush against his already growing member.

"Mhhmm" Lucy didn't break the kiss.

Gray licked at Lucys lips waiting to gain entrance into her mouth and without hesitation Lucy allowed him access, he tasted sweet, he needed more of this flavor, it felt as though he was a starving man and this was his only meal. He moaned as she tighten her leg pushing her hips into his.

"Shh" Lucky giggled pulling away

"Lucy what are you doing?" Gray wanted to slap himself for saying such stupid things

"what?" Lucy traced the lines of his Fairy tail brand "I thought you wanted this"

"I-I do but we are a team and I don't want things to get weird" Gray was mentally punching himself

"I understand" Lucy knew she should pull away but her body wouldn't move, instead she found herself grinding her hips into his, she could feel his large member start to rise

"You aren't making this ease"

"Would you say I'm making this _hard_ " Lucy purred as her hand pulled at the elastic band of his boxers _'When did he strip'_ Lucy wondered.

"We can't come back from this" Gray thrusted back Lucy shuddered at the response

"I know" Lucy breathed pulling Gray in for another kiss, this time is was harsher, with more passion. Their mouths fought for dominance, Gray slipped his hand down toward Lucys chest pushing the thin fabric down out of the way, he wasn't sure if it was her arousal or his lower body temperature but Lucy's nipples were hard against his hand, he rubbed his calloused thumb over the hard nub, Lucy arched in response.

"You are so beautiful" Gray mumbled against her skin, his lips ghosted over her cheek and up to the soft spot below her ear lobe, giving Lucy an involuntary Shiver went down her spine. Lucy arched deeper as Grays lips tugged at her ear lobe, she knew she had to keep quite but Gray was making it hard.

Gray rolled his hips into Lucy showing just how she affected him. Lucys breath became ragged, she could feel his entire length against her inner hip, and it thrilled her. Of course she wasn't a virgin, she did what all rebellious daughters do, and she found a guy her dad despised and broke all the rules. Of course she regretted it afterward, and hadn't been with a man since. And Lucy was sure Gray had been with his fair share of women, he was after all he was best friends with Loke.

Lucy was pulled from her thoughts when Gray's lips pulled back from her skin and his hand dropped from her breast. "What is it?" Lucy breathed

"We can't go any further then this" Gray flopped on his back

"Why?" Lucy propped up on her elbows trying to calm down her breathing "Just going to leave me hanging?"

"Oh Lucy, I would love nothing more than to take you here and now, but one I'm pretty sure Natsu has the best nose on the planet and is probably already smelling our arousal, and two do you really want our first time together in the woods"

"Well" Lucy huffed but a thought quickly popped in her head "You know I did see a small waterfall about a mile back, remember Happy stopped to see if he could see any fish"

"Yeah…" Gray wasn't following

"we could have a little fun, then take a dip in the water" Lucy winked, she giggled as she watched Grays face light up once he understood

"Ah" Gray watched as Lucy stood, Adjusting her top.

"Race you there" Lucy whispered as playfully skipped into the darkness, Gray quickly jumped to his feet quietly racing after the frisky blonde.

After a few moments at a light jog, gray could see Lucy, a smile spread across her face as she ran. With an evil smirk Gray touched the ground "Ice make: Floor" Gray skated to Lucy, just before the ice touched her feet Gray swept her up into his arms.

"Eekk" Lucy squealed as continued to skate toward the water.

Gray hopped off the ice setting Lucy on the ground next to the small stream, she watched as the moonlight bounced off the 8 foot waterfall in to the small pool before running down stream. Lucy's heart was racing as she felt Gray stand behind her, his warm breath ghosted across the back of her neck. She spun around to face him, his eyes burned with passion, she knew she woke the beast.

Lucy took control, she walked Gray toward a large oak tree, he let her lead him toward the tree, just before his back touched the trunk of the tree he took Lucys shoulders in his hand and spun her around, Lucys back slammed against the tree. With a wicked smile Gray captured Lucy in a kiss.

He was hungry for her, he placed his hands on either side of Lucys head, as she snaked her hands up his back placing her hands on his shoulder blades pulling him closer. Grays hands slid off the tree and grabbed the edge of her tank top and yanked it over her head tossing it to the side, her overly large breast bounced at the movement, Gray took the large mounds in his hand gently massaging them playing with her hard nipples. He slowly moved down her body, his lips never leaving her body, he licked, and nibbled down her chest before capturing a hard nub in his mouth, with a flat tongue he licked over her nipple causing Lucy to arch in response.

Gray swirled his tongue around her nipple lightly nipping at it with his sharp teeth. Lucy let a soft moan escape as he switched breast, giving its twin the same treatment. As Gray kneaded, sucked and nipped at Lucy's breast, she untied her silk sleeping shorts and pushed them down her legs kicking them off to the side along with her tank top.

Gray let go of Lucys breast with a plop, he didn't realize that Lucy shrugged out of her shorts, and was now completely naked in front of him, he took a step back to memorize every curve of her body, she started to blush under his gaze.

"Stop it, you are making me uncomfortable" Lucy shifted under his gaze

"You have the body of a goddess" Gray closed the gap and began kissing Lucy again.

"Gray" Lucy tugged at the collar of his shirt, surprised he was still wearing clothes at all, it didn't take much for the Ice mage to strip.

"mmhmm" Gray hummed in his throat as he tugged off his shorts, he broke the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt off but quickly found her lips once more.

Lucy wanted to scream in excitement as Grays hand slid down her leg hooking her behind the knee and pulled her up, pinning her against him and the tree trunk, Lucy could feel the rough bark scraping against her skin but she didn't pay much attention, her focus was now on Gray and how large he really was, Lucy could feel his member touching her thigh all the way up to her belly button, she felt the warm sensation of his juices brush against her skin, his size was intimidating but Lucy wanted to accept this challenge.

Gray rocked his hips slightly feeling his member become coated in Lucys sweet nectar from her bottom lips, his erect member hurt it was so hard, and he knew Lucy could ease the pain. Gray broke the kiss as he kept rocking his hips, he looked Lucy in the eye, waiting to see if she would change her mind, but he saw no regret in her eyes only passion, with a slight nod from Lucy; Gray placed his head at her entrance.

Lucy wrapped her legs around grays waist, he slowly pushed it, Lucy threw her head back and the mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ahh" Lucy moaned

"Damn" Gray grunted as he fully submerged his member into Lucys core.

After a few moments Gray started to rock his hip, pumping in and out of Lucy's hot core.

"Yes" Lucy nearly screamed as Gray picked up in pace. She could hear Gray grunt something about being tight but her mind was lost in the movements of his hips. Lucy gripped the tops of Grays shoulders digging her nails bringing blood to the surface, Not that Gray minded he loved the idea of bringing Lucy pleasure that only he could do, it gave him a sense of pride that no one in his life ever gave him.

"GRAY" Lucy clawed down his back, he hissed at the pain but that only caused him to thrust harder, the sound of slapping skin echoed off the trees. Gray couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucys face, the small layer of sweat on her brow, her half lidded brown eyes looking off in the distance but not really seeing anything, her mouth slightly open, begging for more.

"U-Ugh" Gray could feel Lucys wall tighten as her first orgasm winded up, he wasn't sure if he would make it through.

"AHHH" Lucy screamed digging her nails into Grays back, her legs tighten around his waist her toes curled so tight they threatened to break off.

"Damn it" Gray figured he couldn't push through "F-Fu..ck" Gray pulled out and sent hot spurts of his seed on to Lucys stomach and thighs "Sorry" Gray leaned his head on Lucys shoulder.

"For what?" Lucy giggled feeling his seed slide down her body

"I wanted to last longer but you are just too much for me" Gray sighed trying to catch his breath.

"Well then we will just have to practice more" Lucy smiled as Gray slowly let go of her legs.

"I guess so" Gray smiled back as he watched Lucy walk toward the water on shaky legs.

"Round two?" Lucy stepped into the cool water it was only hip high but felt great against her hot skin.

"Oh yes" Gray watched as Lucy splashed water onto her breast, he captured a water droplet over her nipple and began his assault once more.

 _'I could get used to this'_ Lucy thought as Gray pushed her up against one of the rocks in the small pool.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Well What did you think? if I get some good reviews I might start another one, but who knows... Thanks for taking the time to read this story, if you are a fan of InuYasha I would suggest you read Good Mother or Don't Forget, They are my highest rated stories, if not you dont have too, I do this for fun... I'll be off now.**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **Shelby lee**_


End file.
